At present, compared to spectrum efficiency and distance-bit rate product in long-distance network for people, in an inner network of large-throughput data center and optical fiber connected to a server that is only a few meters to several kilometers, people are more concerned with interconnection of stations with high-speed and short-distance optical fiber module.
However, a conventional 4-channel parallel-optical module for short reach optical links usually uses that four transceiver chips is integrated on a printed circuit board, a single-channel rate is 25 Gbps, namely total rate is up to 100 Gbps.
A 4-channel parallel-optical (SR4) device monitors optical power of transmitting terminal in use. An existing method is a splitting method that beam splitting prism directs signal of emission light source to a monitoring chip, which increases difficulty of device processing and surface coating process.